Feliz Aniversário!
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Harry tem um aniversário como sempre sonhou... [Slash]


**Título: **Feliz Aniversário!

**Autora: **Nicolle Snape

**Casal: **Sirius Black / Harry Potter

**Gênero: **Romance

**Classificação: **R

**Spoiler: **Nenhum

**Resumo: **Harry tem um aniversário como sempre sonhou...Slash.

**Beta: **Ivi

**Comentário: **Esta é a fic-prêmio para a Paula Lírio por ter acertado um brincadeira no meu LiveJournal.

**Disclaimer**: Vocês sabem que esses personagens não são meus, né? São da tia J.K. Rowling, a loira má.

**Feliz Aniversário!**

Harry Potter observava a festa em Grimmauld Place, 12, com o coração repleto de felicidade. Durante anos, ele esperou por isso, pelo dia em que comemoraria o seu aniversário junto às pessoas que amava.

A comemoração havia sido uma idéia da Sra. Weasley. Assim que ela soubera que este ano Harry iria mais cedo para a sede da Ordem, fez questão de lhe fazer uma festa. Era para ser uma surpresa, mas Ron acabou revelando sobre o acontecimento_. "Será que algum dia ele conseguirá guardar um segredo? – Harry pensou divertido."_

Foi retirado de seus devaneios pela voz de Remus, que disse carinhosamente.

- Vejo que está muito feliz, Harry!

- Sim, muito. Eu sempre sonhei com algo assim. – respondeu com um sorriso bobo.

- Harry...humm...Há algo que eu queria falar com você. – Remus disse com um tom mais sério.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou, preocupado. – Vocês estão me escondendo...

- Não é nada disso. – Remus o interrompeu. – Eu queria falar com você sobre Sirius.

Harry empalideceu. _"Será que ele sabe? Mas ninguém nos viu... – as perguntas martelavam em sua cabeça. – Oh, não! Ele ainda gosta do Sirius, ele..."_

Novamente, Remus o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Harry, se não quiser falar sobre o assunto, eu vou entender. - Remus lhe assegurou.

- Você ainda gosta dele, não é? – perguntou quase num sussurro.

Remus riu e, então, respondeu:

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu e ele deixamos de ser amantes há muito tempo e, além disso, eu estou muito feliz com outra pessoa.

- Mas então, o que você quer falar sobre ele? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu sei que vocês estão juntos e é sobre isso que eu quero lhe falar.

- Você não aprova, é isso?

- Harry vocês têm o meu apoio. Mas, não creio que o resto da sociedade tenha a mesma opinião. – Remus pausou, parecendo buscar as palavras certas. – Como você bem sabe, Sirius não é uma pessoa muito prudente... O que eu quero pedir é que sejam mais cuidadosos até que estejam preparados para revelar a união de vocês.

- Estamos sendo tão indiscretos assim?

- Bom, ontem mesmo, vocês estavam se agarrando na biblioteca e a porta estava apenas encostada.

- Oh! – Harry corou. – Er... Obrigado, Remus. Nós seremos mais cuidadosos de agora em diante.

- Imaginei que sim.

- Imaginando coisas, é, Moony? – Sirius, que havia surgido do nada, perguntou com um sorriso encantador.

- Ora, eu não imagino nada, apenas observo os fatos. – Remus respondeu e devolveu o sorriso.

Harry observou Sirius empalidecer, abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes sem que nenhum som saísse e, então, falou:

- Ele já sabe, Sirius.

- Não dá para enganar você, hein? - disse olhando para Remus. – Humm... Já que você está ciente sobre nosso relacionamento, poderia nos dar cobertura? – Sirius perguntou puxando Harry para perto de si.

- Dar cobertura?

- Sabe o que é, Moony, eu quero dar logo o presente do Harry, mas não posso fazer isso aqui. Entendeu? – perguntou dando uma piscadinha.

Harry ficou vermelho com a frase de duplo sentido de Sirius, mal registrou a concordância de Remus e, quando se deu conta, já estava no quarto de seu padrinho.

Sentiu Sirius começar a tirar suas vestes enquanto o conduzia para a cama. Pelado e na cama, observou Sirius se despir lentamente, seu corpo já mostrando total interesse. Foi um custo se conter e não tocá-lo, mas a sensação de ter Sirius em cima de si valia qualquer espera.

Beijos, línguas, toques... Estavam alheios ao mundo, dedicando-se apenas ao prazer de se amarem. Mas hoje, o sexo tinha uma emoção diferente, a cada estocada de Sirius suas almas entrelaçavam-se mais e mais. Os dois gozaram juntos e caíram abraçados na cama. Harry se aninhou no peito de Sirius, saciado e feliz como nunca antes. Quando estava prestes a adormecer, ouviu Sirius dizer:

- Feliz Aniversário, meu amor!

**The end**


End file.
